


I Wanna Do Bad Things with You

by Diana924



Category: Glee, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae & Fairies, Hunter Clarington is Hunter Savoy, M/M, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Sookie is an huntbastian shipper, Telepathy, True Blood References, Tumblr: huntbastianweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minilong per l'Huntbastian week, day2: Not Like Me<br/><i>Essere un telepate faceva schifo.</i><br/><i>Essere un telepate adolescente faceva ancora più schifo.</i><br/><i>Essere un telepate adolescente in una scuola completamente maschile era il massimo dello schifo</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Chapter

Essere un telepate faceva schifo.  
Essere un telepate adolescente faceva ancora più schifo.  
Essere un telepate adolescente in una scuola completamente maschile era il massimo dello schifo.

Erano queste le tre certezze di Hunter Clarington da quando era stato costretto a smettere con gli steroidi, non lo sapeva nessuno eppure … con quelli stava bene, non sentiva più tutte quelle dannate voci nella sua testa e per due anni si era illuso di essere normale, era così bello non sentire i pensieri di chi gli stava attorno, né concetti e nemmeno immagini, la normalità era deliziosa. Da quando aveva smesso era stato come se due anni arretrati di pensieri si fossero abbattuto sulla sua testa con la stessa intensità di un uragano, o di un dopo sbronza, specialmente quelli in cui lui, Claude e Jason si sbronzavano nonostante Jason sarebbe dovuto essere l’adulto responsabile. Jason Stackehouse … adulto responsabile … non ci credeva nessuno.

_Smettila, non sono cose carine da pensare inoltre devi ancora studiare matematica_ gli arrivò nella mente dopo un solletico prevedibile, Sookie, maledetta lei e maledetto il giorno in cui aveva deciso di seguirlo al nord con la scusa che lì si mangiava male. Si trovava così bene all’Accademia militare, con gli steroidi non sentiva nemmeno i pensieri; non che in quel posto si fosse mai troppo pensato, lui a Colorado Springs e sua zia a mezza giornata di macchina, poi ci si era messa di mezzo quella dannata borsa di studio.

_Non ho voglia di tornare in camera, non con lui che di sicuro mi starà aspettando al varco_ rispose prima di sorseggiare il suo caffè, quando all’inizio dell’anno si era ritrovato a dividere la stanza con Sebastian aveva colto alcuni aspetti negativi tra cui le insistenze dell’altro, ma era stato quando aveva riavuto i suoi … poteri che si era accorto di quello che l’altro pensava su di lui, su quello che avrebbe voluto fargli e non era piacevole ascoltare quei pensieri. Primo perché lui non era gay, secondo perché se anche lo fosse stato non si sarebbe mai avvicinato a Sebastian Smythe.

_Stai esagerando, hai idea di quanti abbiano pensato cose simili su di me?_ Gli arrivò nella sua mente e gli fece alzare lo sguardo, ma perché non era normale come sua madre? Escludendo la droga, la bisessualità e le mani bucate sua madre era la donna migliore che ricordasse. Gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrare Sebastian quando era bambino, quando tutto era più facile, lui e sua madre erano insieme e viveva a New Orleans, poi sua madre aveva rovinato tutto.

È _diverso … si diverte così tanto a pensare quelle porcherie quando ci sono_ rispose prima di pulirsi con il tovagliolo, la Dalton non gli aveva dato grandi problemi sotto quel punto di vista, bastava evitare i Niff per non ritrovarsi ad intercettare i loro pensieri smancerosi ma per il resto era tutto nella media, a meno che non si parlasse di Smythe ovviamente.

<< Ti ho insegnato come chiudere la tua mente, se non lo fai con lui, e solo con lui, deve essere perché ti piace, sicuro che i suoi pensieri non ti lusinghino? >> gli chiese Sookie a voce prima di sedersi accanto a lui, come fosse possibile che dovunque andasse sua zia trovasse lavoro come cameriera era qualcosa che non capiva. << Non mi lusingano, mi fanno schifo … sesso, sesso e ancora sesso, non riesce a pensare ad altro >> rispose a bassa voce, non che sua zia fosse la migliore esperta ma aveva abbastanza ex fidanzati per consigliargli cosa fare.

<< O forse lo pensa quando è con te, so che non avrei dovuto farlo ma ho sondato la sua mente poco prima delle Provinciali … è un ragazzo intelligente, forse un po’ viziato, non pensare che se continui così smetterà, gli stai solo dando un incentivo per continuare, un po’ come Eric con me >> fu la replica di Sookie, forse doveva semplicemente dire a Sebastian di piantarla e fargli capire che non doveva insistere, più facile a dirsi che a farsi rifletté, ma era stufo, stufo di quei pensieri, di tutto.

<< Fottute fate >> disse prima di abbracciare Sookie e andarsene: avrebbe risolto il problema prima di cena, doveva.

  
***

 

Tornare in stanza nel momento in cui Sebastian doveva studiare chimica per un test gli era sembrata un’ottima idea, peccato che invece delle formule e degli enunciati la mente del francese fosse piena di tutt’altre cose, e lui le avvertiva chiaramente. Sookie aveva ragione, era bravo a chiudere la mente ma non voleva farlo con Sebastian, voleva scoprire fin dove sarebbe arrivato l’altro, inoltre quelle immagini … non smetteva di pensarci, erano così conturbanti e pieni di carnalità, a volte ci aveva anche ripensato, in un angolo buio della sua mente che chiudeva a chiave ogni mattina non appena si svegliava, con la differenza che le immagini che sognava non avevano volto in modo che non ci pensasse al mattino.  
<< La pagina potrà anche essere difficile ma dopo mezz’ora pensavo l’avessi memorizzata >> gli fece notare mentre coccolava distrattamente Clarence, si era chiesto perché proprio lui, cosa avesse di diverso dalle solite conquiste di Sebastian e la chiacchierata con Sookie gli aveva rivelato un’altra prospettiva.

  
_C’è qualcos’altro che vorrei memorizzare, i suoni che fai quando ti tocco, il calore della tua pelle e … quanto mi piacerebbe avere il tuo cazzo in bocca, saprei io come farti godere_ gli arrivò in mente con la stessa intensità di un lampo, per sua sfortuna Sebastian trasmetteva con facilità sorprendente e quei pensieri … l’altro sembrava volerlo fare apposto perché non era normale pensare al sesso ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  << E io che pensavo che non t’importasse di me, e invece controlli anche se studio, davvero carino da parte tua Clarington >> fu invece la risposta di Sebastian, doveva solo dirgli di smetterla di provarci, era facile, solo poche parole e poi sarebbe finita.

  
_Potevi chiedere di cambiarti stanza a ottobre, o venire da me, ma non hai fatto, quel ragazzo lusinga il tuo ego inoltre non c’è nulla di male ad essere gay, pensa a Lafayette, alla povera Tara o a tua madre_ sentì nella mente dopo un solletico familiare, ora anche sua zia s’intrometteva. _Esci dalla mia testa zia, so gestire uno come Smythe_ le rispose cercando di non arrabbiarsi.

  
<< E ora che ho detto per farti preoccupare? Finisco qui e poi ti aiuto a rilassarti, fidati Clarington ti piacerà >> sentì dire da Sebastian, doveva imparare a mostrarsi impassibile quando aveva una conversazione telepatica, se Sebastian, Smythe, si era accorto di quello allora la sua impassibilità era andata a farsi allegramente fottere.  
<< Smettila, hai capito? Smettila, per due semplici motivi: il primo è che non sono gay, il secondo è che se anche lo fossi tu saresti l’ultimo uomo che mi scoperei! >> urlò dopo aver appoggiato a terra il suo gatto sperando che l’altro avesse colto il messaggio.  
<< Hunter Clarington … come hai fatto ad entrare nella mia testa? >> gli domandò Sebastian chiudendo il libro e lui si sentì mancare, era sicuro di aver parlato a voce alta e invece aveva urlato la sua frustrazione nella mente dell’altro che ne era rimasto giustamente sgomento.

  
Sebastian non sapeva nulla, nessuno sapeva in tutto il fottuto Ohio del suo … dono, solo a Bon Temps lo sapevano e come per sua zia erano in pochi a crederci, zio Jason, Lafayette, Jason, Andy Bellfleur e sua figlia, Holly … nessun altro e ora aveva urlato un’intera frase di senso compiuto nella mente di Sebastian Smythe, e sperò di non avergli causato dei danni, un attacco telepatico del genere avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze, se lo sentiva.  
<< Io … io non posso dirtelo … e ora devo andare a … devo andare >> disse, doveva riflettere da solo su quello che era accaduto, sulla sua telepatia e sul suo retaggio e sul perché di tutti gli studenti della Dalton gli fosse capitato proprio lui.  
<< No, tu ora non vai da nessuna parte, resti qui e mi spieghi come cazzo hai fatto? Cosa sei? Cosa cazzo sei? >> gli chiesa nuovamente Sebastian e questa volta la sua mente era spaventata, confusa e c’era una piccola punta di curiosità e di interesse, un turbinio quasi fastidioso, quei pensieri confusi che si avvicendavano nella mente dell’altro gli davano fastidio, gli stavano facendo male.

  
<< Devo andare, ora! Non mi toccare! >> quella volta era sicuro di aver parlato, peccato che non si accorse della sfera di luce finché non la sentì colpire il corpo di Sebastian che un attimo dopo era a terra mentre Clarence lo osservava dal letto. Questa volta vide solo terrore e una leggera curiosità negli occhi dell’altro e si rifiutò di leggergli la mente, non bisognava essere un telepate per capire.  
<< Devi starmi lontano Sebastian, è per il tuo bene, fidati >> rispose, doveva parlare con Sookie, e forse anche con nonno fata e soprattutto doveva rilassarsi e riflettere su quello che aveva appena combinato.


	2. Second Chapter

Di cose strane nella sua vita Sebastian Smythe ne aveva vista, d’altronde era cresciuto sulla rive Gauche nel Marais e si era abituato ad ogni possibile stravaganza, almeno finché non aveva conosciuto Hunter Clarington.  
Da quando si erano conosciuti era rimasto sorpreso da come l’altro riuscisse a indovinare quello che pensava, era come se leggesse nella sua mente o forse sapeva leggere il suo linguaggio del corpo, specialmente dopo che aveva smesso con gli steroidi, sembrava che l’altro sapesse esattamente cosa stesse pensando, tanto che si era divertito a pensare a tutta una serie d’immagini degne del kamasutra e l’altro sembrava in qualche modo saperlo.

 Fin da quando dopo il loro primo incontro Hunter gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente di non essere gay ma lui la pensava diversamente, come diceva Jack McFarland non esistono uomini etero, solo uomini che non mi hanno ancora incontrato. Motivo per cui aveva deciso di provarci quasi fin da subito, nonostante l’altro continuasse a negarsi aveva continuato con le proposte, Hunter era la preda perfetta, il colpo del secolo ed era sicuro che quella sarebbe stata una scopata indimenticabile.

 Aveva continuato a insistere perché nella vita si fallisce solo una volta e lui aveva già dato con Anderson, motivo per cui Clarington prima o poi avrebbe ceduto ma niente, l’altro continuava a dichiararsi etero eppure non aveva reagito. Poco dopo le vacanze di primavera Sebastian si era detto che forse aveva esagerato, che forse Hunter avrebbe cambiato stanza o che aveva riferito le sue proposte, che potevano essere tranquillamente assimilate a molestie, a chi di dovere e dunque non sarebbero più stati compagni di stanza.  
Invece era rimasto meravigliato nel rivedere Clarington, più il suo insopportabile gattaccio, nella sua stanza, segno che Hunter non aveva detto nulla, era sicuro che le sue attenzioni fossero una manna per il suo ego ma Hunter si era fatto più silenzioso e aveva cominciato ad evitarlo, come un topo che fugge dal gatto aveva pensato lui con un ghigno prima di accorgersi che se aveva fatto quel paragone era senza alcun dubbio colpa di quel gatto satanico.

Fino ad arrivare a quel pomeriggio.  
Aveva già studiato per il test di chimica nei giorni precedenti, motivo per cui aveva semplicemente aperto il libro sulla sua scrivania per poi immergersi nei pensieri di cosa avrebbe fatto ad Hunter quando questi avesse finalmente ceduto al suo assedio, pensieri precisi e alcuni decisamente osceni ma non gl’importava, era la sua testa e poteva pensare quello che voleva. Questo finché non l’aveva sentito.

Era stato come se un carrarmato gli fosse entrato nella testa e qualcuno nello stesso tempo gli martellasse nella scatola cranica, aveva sentito quelle parole, le parole di Hunter nella sua testa rimbombare, come se l’altro le stesse urlando direttamente nella sua mente da alcmeno dieci punti differenti eppure Hunter non aveva detto una singola parola.  
Quando poi aveva cercato di trattenerlo per farsi spiegare, voleva capire, voleva realmente capire come Hunter ci fosse riuscito l’altro prima si era divincolato e poi … qualcosa lo aveva colpito ma non ne era sicuro: un minuto prima era in piedi di fronte ad Hunter e quello dopo aveva sentito qualcosa che lo toccava con forza all’altezza del bacino, aveva abbassato velocemente gli occhi e quella era senza alcun dubbio una sfera fatta completamente di luce e si era ritrovato per terra, accanto alla scrivania e con Satana formato gatto che si godeva la scena. E Hunter se n’era andato di corsa.

Voleva capire, se prima si era trattato di solo sesso ora c’era dell’altro, curiosità, interesse, forse tenerezza ma sicuramente non amore, non era tipo da innamorarsi lui e … doveva riflettere su quello che era appena accaduto.  
Dopo i primi cinque minuti si era riscosso e aveva aperto il portatile, su internet si trovava la risposta a ogni quesito della vita, dalla lista dei locali gay di Parigi che conservava in vista del suo ritorno al ricettario di ricette locali transilvane, come ci fosse arrivato non lo ricordava ma doveva provarle prima o poi.

Per quanto avesse cercato non aveva trovato nulla, telepatia e sfere di luce combinate non gli davano alcun risultato, tranne quello di una serie di libri di qualche casalinga frustrata a vedere le copertine. Stava per rinunciare quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta, sicuramente era Hunter che aveva dimenticato le chiavi si disse prima di andare ad aprire, quella volta non si sarebbe tirato indietro e gli avrebbe tirato fuori la verità.

<< Ti sei dimenticato di nuovo le chiavi per caso Clarington? >> chiese aprendo al porta, avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa di divertente ma sulla porta non c’era Hunter, c’era una donna bassina, capelli biondi raccolti in una coda, occhi nocciola e la divisa da cameriera della caffetteria della Dalton.  
<< Non so se Hunter abbia dimenticato le chiavi, non devo parlare lui per ora ma con te, mi fai entrare Sebastian? >> chiese la donna con un marcato accento del sud molto simile a quello di Hunter. << Assolutamente no, e lei chi è? >> chiese lui osservando quella … cameriera.  
<< Una cameriera, mi chiamo Sookie Stackhouse e sono la zia di Hunter … noi due siamo simili, se mi fai entrare ti spiego tutto >>

  
***

Aveva bisogno di pensare e quel posto che aveva scoperto con Jason quando suo zio era venuto a trovarli prima delle Provinciali era l’ideale per riflettere in pace, in quanto a nonno fata … aveva certamente questioni più importanti che occuparsi dei suoi pasticci.  
Era troppo impulsivo si disse prima di sedersi sull’erba, per fortuna non c’era nessuno si disse prima di chiudere gli occhi; se non fosse stato così impulsivo non avrebbe colpito Sebastian con quella sfera di luce e soprattutto non gli avrebbe urlato nella testa rovinando tutto, svelandogli il suo segreto più nascosto, quel segreto che nonno fata lo aveva pregato di proteggere e che aveva portato quasi alla morte sua madre.

Sua madre, se si era imposto qualcosa negli anni era proprio non assomigliare a lei eppure si assomigliavano più di quanto volesse, entrambi drogati, inaffidabili e ora … tutto quello che era collegabile a Smythe. Si era sentito lusingato dalle attenzioni dell’altro finché non era diventato troppo insistente, si era sentito così gratificato nel sapere che di tutti i ragazzi della Dalton Sebastian lo avesse puntato ma lui era etero. Etero.

Aveva pensato che dopo avergli fatto che lui era lusingato ma che non ci sarebbe stato nulla l’altro non avrebbe continuato e invece erano state parole al vento che avevano avuto come unico risultato quello di far continuare Sebastian. E non andava bene. Eppure oltre a quello Sebastian era perfetto, c’era un motivo se aveva voluto che fosse lui a cantare la seconda canzone, perché l’altro aveva compreso perfettamente la sua strategia ed era disposto a fare di tutto pur di vincere.

<< Ma perché ti assomiglio così tanto? >> chiese osservando una delle poche foto che aveva con sua madre, Hadley Hale a tutto aveva pensato fuorché a lui e aveva imparato a non fargliene una colpa. Quando si faceva stava così bene, i pensieri scomparivano e se provava non avvertiva niente, nessun pensiero, nessuna immagine, poi Nixon aveva rovinato tutto, se solo i Warbles avessero saputo la verità forse l’avrebbero lasciato continuare, non che avessero menti così interessanti. Si ricordava il volto sconvolto di Sookie quando aveva saputo dal preside della squalifica e del processo, aveva finto di non sapere degli steroidi ma la sua mente quel giorno era stata un libro aperto ed era così piena di delusone, se era riuscito ad evitare le conseguenze era stato grazie a nonno fata che aveva sistemato tutto, ma nonno fata non poteva esserci sempre.

Cosa provava esattamente per Sebastian? Era questa la domanda da un milione di dollari, oltre al fastidio e alla condiscenda provava qualcosa che non aveva mai ben definito, poteva essere interesse? Che fosse interessato a Sebastian in quella maniera?  
Stronzate si rispose, tutte stronzate generate dal suo senso di colpa, un po’ come quando Jason aveva bevuto il sangue di Eric Northman e aveva sognato di fare sesso con lui, si, proprio come quello. A lui piacevano le donne, era etero convinto, le ragazze erano dolci, gentili e … se solo Sebastian fosse stato una ragazza allora i ruoli sarebbero stati invertiti … e ora da dove gli veniva quel pensiero?

No, non doveva pensare a quelle cose, non ora, doveva concentrarsi e riflettere su quello che doveva fare una volta tornato alla Dalton, tanto valeva confessargli tutto, New Orleans, il cambio di nome, sua zia, Bon Temps, i suoi poteri e sperare che Sebastian avrebbe mantenuto il segreto, ma non gli avrebbe parlato di suo padre, era qualcosa di doloroso ma non se la sentiva, avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro ma purtroppo in quello era come Sookie: lui ricordava.

E poi … poi non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto ma si sarebbe inventato qualcosa, in quanto a quella massa indefinibile composta da quel che provava per Sebastian al momento doveva metterla a tacere e seppellirla nelle profondità della sua mente, perché che provasse qualcosa era ovvio, solo che non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse e questo non gli piaceva, anche sua madre aveva amato Sophie Anne, quella signora dai capelli rossi così bella, e per poco lui e zia Sookie non erano morti.

Doveva stare da solo, riflettere meglio e poi tornare alla Dalton per cena in maniera tale da dare da mangiare a Clarence e poi … poi chiamare Jason e Violet, o forse era meglio Lafayette, e chiedere urgentemente un consiglio su tutta quella faccenda.


	3. Third Chapter

Il sedile del passeggero era scomodo, l’unico CD disponibile era una compilation di brani sudisti in cui il più recente era “ In the ghetto “ di Elvis e Sookie guidava da far schifo, almeno così pensava Sebastian.  
 _Non guido da schifo, solo che qui al Nord andate troppo veloci_ gli arrivò nella sua mente nel momento preciso in cui partiva “ Dixieland “.  << La smetta di leggermi nella mente, non oggi >> rispose prima di appoggiarsi al poggiatesta con uno sbuffo.  
   
 Quello che la donna gli aveva rivelato era fumoso, bizzarro e ambiguo eppure quando gli aveva detto che lei sapeva dov’era Hunter e se voleva andare con lei aveva risposto affermativamente. Forse … forse non era più solo una caccia si disse sperando che Sookie, un nome ridicolo per come la vedeva lui, eppure quella donna … quella donna era come Hunter e gliene aveva appena dato la prova.  
   
<< Ti spiegherà meglio lui, sii paziente, non è stato facile per noi, per me è stato molto peggio almeno Hunter ha avuto una famiglia ben consapevole di cosa fosse ma Bon Temps è una città piccola, per fortuna ha avuto come babysitetr la figlia dello sceriffo >>, peccato che ancora non capisse nulla di quello che era appena accaduto o delle parole della bionda.  
   
<< La figlia dello sceriffo? E comunque cosa … cosa siete? >> chiese, internet non gli era stato d’aiuto e le parole della bionda ancora di meno e lui aveva urgente bisogno di una risposta sensata.  
<< Fate, mezze fate … io per un ottavo mentre Hunter lo è per un sedicesimo >> gli rispose Sookie con espressione seria, era l’espressione più seria che avesse mai visto … quella donna necessitava di farsi vedere da uno psicologo, ma da uno bravo pensò prima di scoppiare a ridere, la sua risata si mescolò alle note della canzone creando un mix alquanto sgradevole.  
   
<< Le fate non esistono, sono solo favole per bambini, come i troll, gli gnomi e Babbo Natale >> rispose d’istinto eppure quello che aveva visto era reale, gli era semplicemente impossibile accettarlo razionalmente. << Dicevano lo stesso anche dei vampiri e invece esistono, come i mutaforma, le menadi e i lupi mannari. In quanto a Babbo Natale … io non l’ho mai incontrato ma forse esiste anche lui >> fu la risposta seria di Sookie, era finito in una gabbia di matti, ecco la verità.  
<< I vampiri … i vampiri sono malati, hanno un virus che li rende bisognosi di sangue >> rispose, e questo lo sapevano tutti.<< Se fosse così la nostra vita sarebbe più facile Sebastian, fidati >> ribatté Sookie prima di fermare la macchina. << L’ho avvisato del mio arrivo e lo terrò impegnato, non sa che tu sei qui, o almeno non per ora >> aggiunse prima di aprirgli lo sportello e fargli segno di andare.  
   
Se ne stava riflettendo su perché avesse voluto l’aiuto di Smythe per convincere gli altri a doparsi e di come avesse bisogno degli hamburger di Lafayette perché Sookie aveva ragione, il cibo al nord faceva schifo, quando sentì degli occhi che lo stavano osservando, come se fosse sufficiente il contatto telepatico con la stessa Sookie. Si voltò lentamente e rimase sorpreso nel vedere Sebastian che lo stava osservando curioso.  
<< Cosa c’è? Non ti è chiaro il concetto che devi stare lontano da me? >> chiese pronto ad alzarsi. << Stavo cercando le tue ali, le fate di solito non hanno le ali? >> gli chiese l’altro sarcastico, doveva parlare con sua zia, non appena sarebbero stati soli, e fece in modo che il messaggio le arrivasse.  
<< Non ho le ali, le fate non hanno le ali e non sono una fata ma un essere fatato >> rispose prima che Sebastian si sedesse accanto a lui, avrebbe voluto che l’altro gli stesse maggiormente lontano ma allo stesso tempo gli era mancato non averlo attorno.  
   
<< E spiegami che differenza c’è, tua zia non mi ha detto niente, se vuoi ho il numero di un dentista che potrebbe sistemarle i denti e … >> poi Sebastian e si massaggiò la testa. << Mi ha dato un pugno, mi ha dato un pugno >> si lamentò facendolo sorridere. << Non provare a cambiare la zia, una fata è una fata al cento per cento, un essere fatato è un ibrido, metà umano e metà fata, il padre del mio bisnonno è un fae mentre io e mia zia siamo esseri fatati >> rispose con un sorriso mentre Sebastian si massaggiava la testa.  
<< Quindi … cosa sapete fare di preciso? >> fu la nuova domanda, ora era in ballo e doveva ballare si disse Hunter. << Siamo telepati e possediamo la luminocinesi,  questo è il termine scientifico, noi preferiamo sfere di luce, e … questo non ti piacerà: abbiamo la capacità di attrarre individui del sesso opposto e anche dello stesso sesso >> rispose, questo spiegava tutto per come la vedeva lui, spiegava Bill Compton e gli altri succhiasangue, Alcide, Rocky e Sophie Anne … tutti quelli che si erano avvicinati a lui, a sua zia e anche ad Aidilyn.  
   
<< Cosa vorresti dire? Che mi hai fatto un incantesimo? >> gli chiese Sebastian come aveva previsto. << No, sono un essere fatato, non una strega, se ti senti attratto da me è quasi sicuramente per quello che sono, è una magia naturale, e ora vieni, tu siedi dietro >> disse avviandosi verso la macchina seguito da Sebastian.

***  
   
   
Il viaggio di ritorno fu in silenzio, con Sookie che guidava evitando parlare e con Sebastian che avrebbe voluto avere delle risposte.  
Tutto quello che aveva scoperto in appena un pomeriggio era troppo per essere digerito eppure voleva capire, sentiva come il dovere di capire e i tentativi di Hunter di tenerlo lontano erano inutili ma lo incuriosivano e basta, inoltre era l’unico zitto perché era evidente che Hunter e Sookie stessero avendo una conversazione telepatica, ora che sapeva bastava osservarli bene, il modo in cui Sookie stringeva il volante, la maniera in cui Hunter si muoveva, era come una conversazione muta.  
   
<< C’è qualcosa che devo sapere anch’io? >>chiese prima di massaggiarsi istintivamente la testa, ancora non gli sembrava possibile di aver ricevuto un pungo … mentale da Sookie, anche se a suo parere la donna aveva urgente bisogno di un dentista.  
<< No, solo che voi due dovete parlare, a cuore aperto e per quel che riguarda te Hunter: tu non sei come Hadley, sei migliore di tua madre, in quanto a te Sebastian, non sarò tua madre ma hai esagerato e prima che diciate qualcosa sapete che non servirà a nulla >> gli rispose Sookie voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.  
   
<< Io non ho nulla dire, mi dispiace di averti urlato nella testa Sebastian, mi dispiace di averti colpito con una sfera di luce Smythe, d’altronde se non fossi così idiota questo non sarebbe accaduto >> replicò quasi immediatamente Hunter, se Sebastian non avesse insistito tanto lui non avrebbe perso le staffe, non era come la rabbia da steroidi ma era abbastanza arrabbiato da lanciare una sfera di luce senza accorgersene. Quello che odiava era che Sookie mettesse sempre in mezzo sua madre, Hadley Hale era stata una disgrazia ambulante in vita e meno pensava a lei e meglio stava, pensare a lei gli riportava in mente i ricordi di quando viveva in quella grande casa a New Orleans, e quella donna dai capelli rossi gli sorrideva e poi mordeva la sua mamma.  
   
<< A me non dispiace, se davvero non volevi entrare nella mia testa non lo facevi e basta, e invece hai continuato ad entrarci >> fu la pronta risposta di Sebastian, per come la vedeva lui era semplice: se Hunter aveva letto i suoi pensieri era perché voleva leggerli e dunque in qualche maniera voleva sapere cosa pensava di lui dunque in qualche maniera contorta Hunter teneva a lui, solo che doveva rendersene conto, ma a quello avrebbe pensato lui.  
<< Ho continuato ad entrarci perché la tua mente trasmette così bene che se anche volevo entrare nella testa di qualcun altro, cosa che comunque non avrei fatto, intercettavo sempre i tuoi pensieri … e fossero belli almeno: sesso, sesso e ancora sesso, ma non sai pensare ad altro? >> sbottò Hunter, avrebbe preferito mille volte la mente dei Niff o quella di Clarence, la mente del suo gatto doveva essere un luogo affascinante.  
   
<< Io penso quello che voglio, la mia mente è un luogo privato, lo sai? Privacy, Clarington, te l’hanno mai spiegata questa parola? >> gli domandò e questa volta non c’era sarcasmo nelle sue parole, sembrava più che fosse arrabbiato, o ferito, la sua mente era il luogo più intimo che avesse e Hunter … Hunter vi era entrato, poco importava che non l’avesse fatto apposta ma lo aveva fatto e aveva letto ogni suo pensieri,  forse proprio quelli che non voleva che gli altri leggessero. Hunter … non doveva farlo eppure … eppure non riusciva ad essere realmente arrabbiato, non era più il solito istinto del cacciatore, era un po’ come se si fosse ridotto ad attendere un gesto del altro, qualsiasi gesto, un sorriso distratto, una parola anche sgarbata e ora … avrebbe voluto sentirlo di nuovo. A pensarci bene c’erano stati dei momenti in cui si era sentito più rilassato, come se la sua mente fosse più leggera senza un perché, e ora capiva che accadeva quando Hunter vi entrava.  
   
<< Smettetela tutti e due! O vi calmate o ve la fate a piedi fino alla Dalton! Siete tremendamente infantili, entrambi! O smettete o a letto senza cena! >> esplose Sookie prima di svoltare con poca grazia ed era così evidente che lo avrebbe fatto, Hunter conosceva abbastanza sua zia da sapere che sarebbe passata ai fatti, chi affronta serial killer, fanatici religiosi, vampiri psicotici e uno stalker metà vampiro e metà fata sicuramente non si fa intimorire da due adolescenti, quindi era meglio obbedirle.  
 _Stai zitto e ubbidisci_ , fidati, conosco mia zia pensò e indirizzò quel pensiero verso Sebastian che stranamente si rilassò, Hunter lo vide dallo specchietto retrovisore, come se avesse atteso che lui si mettesse in contatto telepatico.


	4. Fourth Chapter

Nei giorni a seguire erano arrivati ad una sorta di tregua, lui non sarebbe più entrato nella testa di Sebastian e Sebastian avrebbe cercato di non pensare troppo forte. Eppure per qualche motivo non riuscivano ad impedirsi di comunicare telepaticamente, che si trattasse di aiuto accademico, di canzoni che avrebbero potuto eseguire o anche per passare il tempo durante le lezioni, sebbene quattro volte su tre Sookie li beccasse e trovasse il tempo di bacchettarli mentalmente tra un’ordinazione e l’altra.

Aveva chiamato suo zio Jason, che come sempre non aveva avuto una buona risposta, peccato che Violet avesse insistito per usare il vivavoce e se ne fosse uscita con “ basta con queste lagne ragazzino, ora vai da lui e te lo scopi come un vero uomo “, ma perché Jason non si trovava una brava ragazza, possibilmente viva?

Sebastian si era fin troppo abituato alle sue incursioni nella sua mente si disse quel pomeriggio mentre stavano avendo una conversazione telepatica.  
 _Fammi capire bene, tu hai ancora un … il padre del tuo bisnonno?_ Gli aveva chiesto Sebastian, come fossero finiti a parlare di nonno fata Hunter non lo sapeva ma gli piaceva, nonno fata era una delle persone che più stimava, dopo di lui venivano zia Sookie, Andy Bellfleur e il vampiro Bill Compton. _Nonno fata, è stato zio Jason a chiamarlo così, nonno fata è quasi immortale_ rispose con un sorriso mentre Clarence li osservava noncurante.  
 _Un … antenato immortale, una zia telepate, cosa ti manca?_ Gli arrivò e per rispondere senza sembrare sgarbato, Sookie li stava sicuramente ascoltando, scelse la forma più neutra, dimentichi che mia madre è stata l’amante della regina della Louisiana, che mio cugino fae gestisce uno … locale, ma se vuoi saperlo Clarence è solo un gatto rispose con un sorriso.  << Non è un demone? >> gli chiese Sebastian a voce questa volta, e per un secondo Hunter ci rimase male che l’altro non avesse semplicemente pensato quella cosa. << Non credo, Adilyn lo ha trovato quando era un cucciolo e me lo ha regalato, in cambio ho solo dovuto fingere di non sapere che lei e Rocky amoreggiavano sul divano quando veniva a farmi da babysitter >> rispose con un sorriso, da mezza fata a principe delle fate gli aveva fatto giurare Adilyn, se poi una volta Andy li aveva scoperti non era colpa sua.

_Sai a cosa sto pensando in questo momento?_ Gli chiese Sebastian, non si era accorto che l’altro si era sdraiato sul suo letto finché non sentì le molle cigolare e non ne rimase sorpreso o scandalizzato come sarebbe accaduto prima … di quello. _Cerco di non entrare nella tua testa, l’ultima volta per evitare di farlo sono entrato nella mente di Sterling … e non intendo ripetere l’esperienza_ rispose, la mente di Sterling e Duval era uno dei luoghi più romantici e smancerosi in cui era entrato, ad Adilyn sarebbe certamente piaciuta, e forse anche a sua zia se non li aveva già intercettati.

_E com’è la mente di Sterling e della sua dolce metà?_ Gli chiese Sebastian curioso. Era tutto così strano, quella conversazione dove nessuno muoveva le labbra era strana eppure si era abituato alla presenza di Hunter nella sua testa e a quel ronzio che avvertiva quando l’altro voleva parlare con lui, era qualcosa di così intimo aprirgli la sua mente e permettere all’altro di frugarci dentro, non era mai stato così vicino a qualcuno in tutta la sua vita e … gli piaceva, gli piaceva sentire Hunter in quella maniera, era qualcosa di speciale, avere Hunter dentro la sua testa era quasi meglio del sesso, quasi.

_Il posto più noioso del mondo, fidati_ rispose Hunter prima di voltarsi e trovarsi di fronte Sebastian, non era mai arrivato ad un simile grado di intimità con nessuno che non facesse parte della famiglia e la cosa stranamente gli sembrava quasi parte di un’evoluzione naturale dell’ordine delle cose, il cugino Claude avrebbe detto che era normale, ma Claude Crane era come Jason sotto questo punto di vista: due incompetenti, uno gay e l’altro etero ma comunque due incompetenti.

_Mi fido, tornando a prima, sai a cosa sto pensando?_ Gli chiese nuovamente Sebastian e Hunter ebbe un’immagine di loro due che si baciavano, non era un’immagine sensuale o oscena come quelle con cui era stato bombardato, al contrario era dolce, tenera, quasi da film e per un secondo si abbandonò a quella sensazione prima di ricordarsi che era etero, e se le ripeté più di una volta, lui era etero, etero convinto … aveva persino fatto sogni erotici su Violet quando aveva bevuto il suo sangue, la cosa a Jason non era piaciuta ma o beveva il sangue della ragazza di suo zio o … non ci voleva pensare.  
 _Baciami, baciami, baciami …_ non sentiva altro, la mente di Sebastian continuava a mandargli quel messaggio mentre lui cercava in ogni maniera di resistere, doveva farlo, non era quello che voleva ma solo un’intercettazione e non lo avrebbe fatto continuò a dirsi anche quando lentamente premette le sue labbra su quelle di Sebastian.

***

Sookie Stackhouse aveva appena finito di consegnare due caffè e un sandwich ai Niff ed era appena tornata al bancone quando intercettò prima un pensiero piacevole, poi confusione, panico e infine delusione e ansia; tre minuti dopo vide Hunter entrare in caffetteria e le comunicò telepaticamente di portarle un caffè, con tanto zucchero, un tea e una camomilla.

Negli ultimi tempi era stata felice di vedere come Hunter si fosse avvicinato a Sebastian e il rapporto tra i due le piaceva, era evidente fin dall’inizio quello a cui puntava Sebastian ma a suo parere era meglio riderci su e ignorarlo se suo nipote voleva continuare a fingersi etero.  
 _Io non mi fingo etero, io sono etero, solo … è accaduto_ fu la frase che le attraversò il cervello quando portò le ordinazioni al suo tavolo.  << Cosa è successo? >> chiese lei sedendosi di fronte a lui.

Cosa era accaduto? Un attimo prima stavano conversando telepaticamente e un attimo dopo lo aveva baciato, si erano baciati e gli era piaciuto, gli era piaciuto sentire le labbra di Sebastian sulle sue, il corpo dell’altro premuto contro il suo, per un secondo aveva anche pensato che non avrebbe voluto baciare altre labbra, che tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era costituito dall’altro. Poi si erano allontanati a causa della mancanza d’aria e si era accorto di quello che aveva fatto: aveva baciato un ragazzo, gli era piaciuto ma quello che era peggio era il non sapere se gli fosse realmente piaciuto o se erano i pensieri di Sebastian che lo stavano influenzando, Sebastian … la cui mente ormai era per lui un libro aperto, era possibile che l’altro lo avesse manipolato fino a quel punto sapendo che non avrebbe saputo resistere di fronte ad un pensiero ripetuto in quella maniera? Smythe lo avrebbe certamente fatto si disse Hunter, ma Sebastian … non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare in proposito si disse prima di finire di bere il caffè, pulirsi con una salvietta e prendere il tea.

<< Non dirmi che l’hai picchiato? Se hai ripreso a farti di steroidi chiamo immediatamente Lafayette e ti affido alle sue cure >> lo minacciò scherzosamente sua zia, chi gli aveva procurato le droghe quando aveva lasciato l’accademia militare era stato proprio Lafayette e dunque quella minaccia era inesistente. << No, l’ho baciato, poi … sono venuto qui >> concluse, tea al limone, non era come quello di Sam Merlotte ma era buono.  
<< Povero ragazzo, povero ragazzo >> disse sua zia dopo aver sentito quelle parole. << Sono sicuro che non fossero i miei pensieri, io sono etero zia, non sono come … non sono come la mamma, e … ha rovinato tutto >> si sfogò prima che sua zia gli assestasse un ceffone con la mente. << Non mi riferivo a te, ma a lui … smetti di raccontarti storie Hunter Savoy, hai baciato Sebastian Smythe perché lo volevi e non perché lui ti ha manipolato o altro, se il problema è Hadley, e io non credo, dovresti raccontargli tutto. Come ti saresti sentito se fosse stata una ragazza? O se tu fossi una ragazza? L’hai abbandonato senza una spiegazione valida ed è orribile. E finché non avrei risolto questo pasticcio non ti farò credito >> gli rispose sua zia prima di andarsene, quando si serviva del suo vero cognome, e non di quello che nonno fata aveva trovato sull’elenco telefonico, allora significava che era veramente arrabbiata con lui si disse Hunter prima di passare alla camomilla, aveva bisogno di calmarsi e pensare ad una strategia.

Sebastian Smythe non era stato rifiutato tante volte nella sua vita, escludente Anderson non era mai stato rifiutato se doveva essere onesto, e … stava andando tutto bene. Era piacevole sentire  Hunter dentro la sua testa e quando gli aveva chiesto di baciarlo … non si aspettava che l’altro lo avrebbe realmente baciato eppure era accaduto. Era stato … come un sogno che si avverava, ecco come si era sentito quando le loro labbra si erano unite e sebbene avesse avuto la tentazione di approfondire il bacio aveva lasciato che fosse l’altro ad avere il controllo della situazione, e finché non si erano separati per mancanza d’aria era andato tutto bene, ma era sicuro che non avrebbe facilmente dimenticato lo sguardo terrorizzato e colpevole di Hunter e poi la sua fuga.

Non si era mai sentito così … non usato ma deluso, si sarebbe aspettato un ceffone, un altro bacio, anche una litigata e invece l’altro era fuggito come un codardo lasciandolo solo con quel gatto, Hunter poteva sostenere che la palla di pelo era un semplice gatto ma lui non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare >> disse quando sentì la porta aprirsi e voltandosi vide Hunter bianco come un fantasma che guardava ostinatamente per terra. << Concordo, lascia parlare me perché questa è una storia lunga e complicata, poi deciderai come comportarti >> fu la risposta di Hunter prima di sedersi accanto a lui.


	5. Fifth Chapter

<< Mia madre Hadley Hale era … una persona complicata. Sposò papà giovanissima e quando nacqui io giurò di smettere con le droghe … parole al vento visto che riprese e dopo il divorzio sua nonna la fece chiudere in una clinica per farla disintossicare. Inutile dirti che non ha funzionato e … avevo cinque anni, un giorno si presenta a casa da papà e gli dice che mi prende con sé e mi porterà in un posto bellissimo e siccome è mia madre, la custodia è congiunta, vado con lei.  
Mamma era l’amante della regina della Louisiana e ho passato un anno a casa sua … dici di non aver mai conosciuto un vampiro e te ne dispiace, io ne ho conosciuti e credo di essere stato uno dei pochi che ha sperato che morissero tutti anni fa. Comunque la regina aveva le mani bucate e una sera per fare colpo mamma le rivela che ha una cugina che sa leggere nella mente ma non le dice che lo so fare anch’io, e ti garantisco che lo sapevo fare già da allora. Non so tutti i dettagli ma dopo una piccola vacanza in un luogo dove non intendo tornare … zia Sookie è diventata la mia tutrice ma … dovevamo proteggere papà e così Jessica ha fatto quella cosa che fanno i succhiasangue e mi sono cambiato il cognome, il resto è storia nota >> terminò Hunter aspettando la reazione di Sebastian.

Non era stato del tutto onesto con lui ma non poteva rischiare, inoltre non riusciva ad identificare cosa provasse esattamente per l’altro e il bacio aveva solo complicato le cose, non riusciva a pensare razionalmente e se prima poteva dirsi che era Smythe a manipolarlo ora non ne era più tanto sicuro.  
<< Dunque … in famiglia siete solo tu e tua zia ad … avere questo gene? >> gli chiese Sebastian curioso, Clarence sembrava trovare più interessante giocare con la sua penna. << Esattamente, poi c’è nonno fata, e Claude che però sono fate >> rispose, Sebastian e claudie sarebbero andati d’accordo, e quell’idea non gli piaceva per niente, è irritazione, preoccupazione perché Claude se lo mangerebbe in un sol boccone … letteralmente, e … non era gelosia, lui non era geloso perché non provava nulla per Sebastian Smythe, niente. << Adori tua zia >> e quello era un dato di fatto. << Zia Sookie è … straordinaria, ha affrontato di tutto, un serial killer, vampiri psicopatici, una strega una volta e … quello che ha fatto del male ad Hadley eppure si considera ancora una cameriera >> Sebastian si era aspettato quella risposta, quando si trattava di avvenimenti recenti o comunque importanti Hunter chiamava sua madre per nome e non c’erano foto, inoltre non aveva capito se sua madre fosse viva o meno.

<< Tuo cugino Claude … e com’è lui? >> gli chiese Sebastian e Hunter sentì il bisogno di prendere a pugni il muro, o Claude. << Mio cugino Claude è uno stronzo patentato ma è un buon combattente >> rispose neutro, doveva cambiare discorso. << Come … come ti senti ogni volta che entri nella mia mente? >> gli chiese Sebastian all’improvviso.  
<< Leggero, mi sento parte di te, come se fossimo uniti, posso leggere tutto, sapere tutto e mi sento come se ti circondassi e ti proteggessi, è … potere ma anche debolezza >> rispose avvicinandosi maggiormente all’altro. << Io mi sento come se potessi confidarti, come se tu già sapessi quello che voglio, prima ancora che lo pensi >> rispose Sebastian ed era sincero, Hunter poteva percepirlo.

Voleva baciarlo, e forse fare dell’altro, ma solo con Sebastian e doveva stargli lontano, poteva fargli del male, lo aveva colpito già una volta con una sfera di luce e nessuno poteva assicurargli che non ricapitasse e lui non voleva ferire l’altro. << Tu non sei tua madre, certo … vi siete drogati entrambi e non vincerete il premio per la persona più altruista del mondo ma tu non sei come lei Hunter Clarington … quale sarebbe il tuo vero cognome? >> Hunter sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione ma quella era la sua paura più grande: essere come sua madre e quindi fare gli stessi errori di Hadley Hale.  
<< Savoy, Hunter Savoy, nato a New Orleans, principe delle fate, ultimo discendente maschio del re Niall Brigant e tuttofare estivo al Merlotte’s >> spiegò con un sorriso mentre l’altro lo guardava sorpreso. << Sei .. cosa? >> e c’era una nota diversa nella voce di Sebastian … riverenza, tenerezza, devozione … amore.

<< Nonno fata è un re e io sono un principe, mio zio Jason non è un essere fatato e non è niente >> rispose cercando di rimanere impassibile.  
 _Baciami, vieni qui e baciami e resta questa volta, resta con me,_ era questo che gli stava dicendo la mente di Sebastian e sebbene sapesse che era la decisione più sbagliata da prendere, che dopo il liceo non si sarebbero più rivisti e che la cosa più sensata da fare era dire a Sebastian di farsi passare quella cotta ma Hunter Clarington nato Hunter Savoy assomigliava sotto quell’aspetto a suo zio Jason Stackhouse: prima agiva e poi rifletteva.  
E questa volta il bacio fu irruento, violento e passionale.

 ***

Era qualcosa di strano si disse Sebastian eppure la sua vita sessuale era costellata di stranezze e di qualche eccesso. Un attimo prima lui e Hunter si stavano parlando e l’attimo dopo l’altro gli si era lanciato addosso e lo aveva baciato, come gli aveva chiesto. aveva pensato diverse volte ad una situazione come quella ma era sicuro che l’altro lo avesse fatto di sua iniziativa, e ora ne doveva approfittare si disse mentre ricambiava il bacio.

_Cosa devo fare adesso?_ Sentì nella sua voce e sorrise al pensiero che Hunter gli stesse chiedendo come comportarsi, quando sentì una presenza estranea nella sua testa, _prima di tutto usate un preservativo, poi vedremo_ disse la voce di Sookie prima che lui scoppiasse a ridere.  
 _Zia, fatti gli affari tuoi, ha ragione zio Jason a volte_ sentì e sorrise, anche se cominciava ad essere fastidioso. _Prego entrate, volete anche tea e pasticcini?_ Chiese divertito, e lui Hunter cominciarono a ridacchiare imitati da Sookie che poi … uscì, non trovava termine migliore.

_Sei un principe delle fate, e un ex cadetto, seguì l’istinto_ rispose mentalmente prima di cercare nuovamente le labbra di Hunter che lentamente iniziò a spogliarlo. Doveva seguire l’istinto si disse Hunter, più facile a dirsi che a farsi specialmente nel momento in cui l’altro iniziò lentamente a sbottonargli la camicia, voleva toccarlo dovunque, voleva sentirlo gemere e questa non sarebbe stata semplicemente una fantasia senza volto. Non sapeva come ma riuscì ad abbassare i pantaloni di Sebastian un attimo prima che l’altro infilasse le sue mani nelle sue mutande.  
Gemette e lentamente iniziò a toccarlo dovunque, voleva farlo stare e soprattutto non sapeva esattamente cosa fare, motivo per cui stava cercando di guadagnare tempo. _Lascia fare a me, lascia fare a me_ sentì nella sua mente prima che Sebastian invertisse le posizioni e lo vedesse aprire un cassetto del suo comodino.

L’altro era .. perfetto, non sapeva trovare altre espressioni, forse un po’ troppo magro ma se conosceva bene sua zia non lo sarebbe rimasto a lungo.  
Sebastian d’altro canto si sentiva … rilassato, la presenza di Hunter nella sua mente era ormai una sorta di calmante eppure … voleva fare così tante cose e gli sembrava che il tempo non fosse sufficiente nemmeno per la metà di quello che voleva.

Fu mentre si stava preparando per Hunter e l’altro lo baciava ogni tre secondi che lo sentì: era come se l’altro fosse entrato e poi subito uscito dalla sua mente e quella sensazione lo fece gemere di piacere, non aveva mai sentito una tale sensazione di godimento. _Vuoi che lo rifaccia?_ Gli chiese Hunter, era evidente che era qualcosa di nuovo anche per lui.  
 _Fallo ancora, fallo ancora … per favore fallo ancora_ pensò prima di risentire la mente di Hunter entrare e uscire dalla sua, voleva di più, voleva sentirlo e voleva che accadesse il prima possibile. _Ti piace?_ Gli chiese Hunter mentre lentamente invertiva le posizioni, a lui non poteva importare di meno in quel momento, quasi non si accorse che l’altro si era spinto dentro di lui, troppo occupato a inseguire la mente di Hunter che entrava e usciva dalla sua sempre più velocemente.

_Sei dentro di me … la tua mente, dentro di me, sopra di me, accanto, sei dovunque …  non smettere, non smettere …_ la mente di Sebastian cominciava a diventare confusa pensò distrattamente Hunter prima di tornare a baciarlo, Sebastian quasi non si accorse del bacio, la sua mente doveva essere in preda all’estasi più totale pensò nel sentire come lo stringesse a sé, e gli piaceva, lui percepiva solo un decimo di quello che l’altro sentiva ed era sufficiente quel decimo ad avvicinarlo sempre di più all’apice.

Sebastian non riusciva a formulare una frase di senso compiuto, quell’intrusione nella sua mente mentre Hunter lo stava scopando in quella maniera era … troppo, non sapeva cosa gli desse più piacere in quel momento, ma voleva che Hunter non uscisse dalla sua mente e che continuasse a muoversi … non doveva finire, non doveva finire mai pensò nel sentire le mani di Hunter accarezzare la sua virilità, se questo era il sesso con gli esseri fatati allora una volta sola non gli bastava, ne voleva ancora, ancora e ancora, lo voleva sempre pensò prima che la sua mente si arrendesse al piacere e lui smettesse di pensare, gli parve di sentire un calore familiare ma non poteva giurarci, non mentre si sforzava di ricordare il suo nome.

Sookie Stackhouse aveva appena terminato il suo turno alla caffetteria della Dalton e stava per chiudere quando avvertì distintamente una sensazione di totale piacere, come quando Eric era senza memoria e avevano fatto l’amore. Dovette aggrapparsi al bancone per non cadere ma aveva capito: Hunter e Sebastian avevano fatto sesso, sperò che ci fosse dell’altro ma quello era un inizio si disse mentre scriveva un sms e lo inviava a quindici persone mentre canticchiava Britney Spears.


	6. Sixth Chapter

Fu la vibrazione del cellulare a svegliare Hunter Clarington, nato Savoy, e fu solo quando aprì gli occhi che si accorse di non essere nel suo letto ma in quello di Sebastian Smythe, e che erano entrambi nudi , i loro vestiti erano gettati confusamente sul pavimento e sembrava che si stessero prendendo gioco di lui.  
La testa gli pesava come all’ultimo Mardi Gras quando lui, Rocky, Wade e Coby si erano ubriacati a New Orleans al ritmo del jazz, peccato fosse l’unica cosa che ricordava di allora.  
   
Cercando di non svegliare Sebastian raggiunse il suo telefono e per poco non lo fece cadere per terra: quindici chiamate perse e almeno venti sms, tutti provenienti da Bon Temps. Poteva fare due cose: accettare quello che era successo e provare far funzionare quella … cosa, o ignorare tutto e dire a Sebastian che voleva semplicemente togliersi lo sfizio di andare a letto con un uomo e fargli capire che l’esperienza non era da ripetere quando invece quella era una grossolana bugia.  
   
Si era sentito così bene con l’altro, non aveva mai sperimentato un simile appagamento e quello che aveva fatto con la sua mente … entrava e usciva dalla mente di Sebastian così velocemente che l’altro dopo appena cinque secondi gemeva più per quel contatto che per quello dei loro corpi, poteva trovarsi anche in un’altra stanza, completamente vestito eppure era sicuro che anche in quel modo avrebbe avuto l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita.  
Clarence si era preso il suo letto e lo stava guardando con espressione saputa, tornato a casa doveva chiedere ad Aidilyn dove lo avesse trovato, aveva detto a Sebastian che Clarence era un semplice gatto ma aveva i suoi dubbi, e inoltre odiava mentirgli. Ora anche quello pensò distrattamente mentre cercava i suoi vestiti prima che un leggero bussare lo facesse andare alla porta mentre si allacciava i pantaloni.  
   
Aprì la porta, rimase tre secondi immobilizzato e poi la richiuse di colpo appoggiandosi ad essa mentre Sebastian apriva lentamente gli occhi, era un incubo, un incubo da cui si sarebbe svegliato si disse prima di darsi un pizzicotto: nel corridoio non c’erano Sookie con un vassoio con la loro colazione e nonno fata. Nonno fata non lo aveva appena visto con solo i pantaloni addosso e un’espressione post sesso così evidente. Nonno fata non era a Westerville ma a Faery si disse, ne era sicuro eppure … era rovinato, e la sua reputazione si era appena sciolta come neve al sole.  
   
<< Cos’hai da sbattere la porta così forte di prima mattina? Torna a letto >> gli chiese Sebastian con voce assonnata e Hunter represse il desiderio di accontentarlo, sarebbe stato così facile tornare a baciarlo e a fare dell’altro ma nella famiglia Stackhouse nulla era facile. << Non ora, vestiti e renditi presentabile, abbiamo viste: mia zia e il suo bisnonno, quindi vestiti >> rispose prima di lanciargli la camicia e il blazer, poco dopo sentì nuovamente bussare.  
   
<< Sorpresa! Non immagini quanto sia stata felice di vedere Niall questa mattina, così mi sono detta che potevamo fare colazione tutti e quattro insieme >> è il saluto di sua zia Sookie che suona più falsa di una moneta da due dollari ma lui ne era a conoscenza perché stava leggendo la sua mente, Sebastian non poteva saperlo.  
   
Lo stesso Sebastian Smythe che ora fissava con espressione imbambolata nonno fata e quello era imbarazzante e lo metteva a disagio. Sapeva che incontrare un fae per la prima volta era destabilizzante ma quell’espressione non gli piaceva, e non solo perché Niall Brigant era il bisnonno di sua madre o perché lui e Sebastian avevano fatto sesso ma … non gli piaceva e basta.  
<< Smythe, il bisnonno di mia madre, Niall Brigant re delle fate, nonno fata, il mio compagno di stanza >> li presentò stizzito e sentì sua zia ridacchiare.  
   
<< Voi mi ricordate qualcuno >> fu la prima cosa intelligente che Sebastian trovò da dire mentre Sookie li serviva per poi sedersi sul letto di Sebastian con una fetta di marmellata in una mano e Clarence sulle ginocchia.  
<< No, è lui che ricorda me, io sono molto più vecchio di quel tizio, ma il monologo lo so dire >> rispose nonno fata con un sorriso, non gli assomigliava per niente, e lo diceva in quanto grande fan del film, nonno fata non gli assomigliava.  
 

***

Nonno fata e Sookie se n’erano andati con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti a cena e Hunter non era mai stato così felice nel sentire la porta chiusa. Non che non amasse Niall Brigant, era il nonno perfetto e fin da quando viveva con Sookie nonno fata lo faceva ridere ripetendo il famoso monologo meglio ancora dell’attore, solo che non sopportava di vedere come Sebastian ne fosse stato stregato, aveva sfarfallato le ciglia per tutto il tempo in quella che per lui era un’ammirazione a dir poco patetica, e forse era geloso, ma solo appena si disse.

<< È inutile, nonno fata è etero, ha provato con gli uomini ma non gli è piaciuto >> disse non appena fu sicuro che sua zia e il suo bisnonno non lo potessero sentire. << Come te, vero Clarington? Ho visto come mi guardavi: eri geloso >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, lo sapeva e forse l’aveva fatto apposta pensò Hunter. << No, ti ho solo trovato patetico perché hai flirtato con qualcuno che ha più di cinquemila anni! Ma che ti dice la testa? >> urlò furioso, avevano scopato appena la notte scorse e l’altro già si guardava intorno, si era aspettato che sarebbe stato lui quello che lo mollava, non il contrario, e faceva male, non solo all’orgoglio.

<< Non ho flirtato con Niall, mi sono solo mostrato gentile, se pensi che abbia flirtato deve esserci un motivo perché non è andata esattamente così >> replicò Sebastian prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
<< Non … voglio che nessuno … tocchi … le mie cose >> scandì bene prima di fiondarsi sulle labbra dell’altro che per un secondo rimase come bloccato. Possesso, poteva giocarsi quella carta e far credere all’altro che si trattava solamente di senso di possesso. << E così ora sono tuo? >> gli domandò Sebastian quando si separarono da quel bacio, a lui stava venendo una certa idea.  
<< Si, sei mio … per sempre >> rispose Hunter prima di cercare una seconda le labbra di Sebastian, era stata necessaria una visita di nonno fata per … lo avevano fatto apposta, Sookie aveva chiamato nonno fata per quello, ora era tutto chiaro pensò e quando si separò dalle labbra di Sebastian non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare.

<< Lo ha fatto apposta, sapevano che sarebbe accaduto >> rispose tra una risata e l’altra in risposta allo sguardo dell’altro. << Lei … lo sapeva? >> gli chiese Sebastian a metà tra il divertito e lo sbalordito. << Sookie Stackhouse sa sempre tutto. Ora sdraiati, voglio provare una cosa >> rispose Hunter.  
<< Cosa? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di sdraiarsi sul letto. Lascia fare a me, ti piacerà, fidati pensò prima di alzarsi e prendere una sedia. Cosa? gli arrivò veloce mentre l’altro lo guardava curioso.

_Rilassati, ora immagina che ti stia lentamente spogliando_ pensò e vide l’altro che con gesti veloci si spogliava, forse la cosa sarebbe stata più interessante di quanto credeva, Adilyn due anni fa gli aveva detto che farlo … in quella maniera era la cosa più bella del mondo, non avrebbe dovuto parlare di questo con la sua babysitter ma alla fin fine era lui il maggiore tra loro. _Pensa che ti stia accarezzando, lentamente, dal collo fino al petto, sempre più giù, sempre più lentamente_ pensò e vide l’altro ansimare, stava funzionando. _Ora pensa alle mia dita sulla tua pelle mentre ti accarezzo, lentamente, pensa alla loro pressione sul tuo corpo, al calore che ti procurano e a come ti piace sentirle_ aggiunse e vide l’altro trattenere il respiro. _Chiudi gli occhi e pensa a come lentamente ti abbasso i pantaloni, con urgenza ma allo stesso tempo con lentezza perché voglio divertirmi a torturarti,_ e questa volta lo fece per davvero e sorrise, stava funzionando, Sebastian era eccitato e lui non l’aveva nemmeno toccato, tutto grazie ai suoi poteri.

_Potrei farti qualsiasi cosa e tu l’accatteresti di buon grado_ pensò prima di sedersi sul letto compiaciuto, _però voglio qualcosa in cambio_ aggiunse.  
 _Cosa? Cosa vuoi? Ti darò tutto, dimmi cosa devo fare_ gli chiese Sebastian ansimando, o lo faceva ora o non lo faceva più si ripropose Hunter.  _Te, la tua mente, il tuo corpo … il tuo cuore_ aggiunse incerto sperando di non suonare troppo sentimentale mentre lentamente faceva scorrere le mani suoi pantaloni dell’altro aspettando una sua risposta, sapeva bene quanto quella risposta sarebbe stata vincolante, per entrambi.

E dopo qualche istante Sebastian Smythe gli rispose.


	7. Seventh Chapter

Nei giorni a venire sembrarono aver trovato una sorta di accordo, di intesa o di quello che era visto che nessuno dei tre riusciva a definire quello che stava accadendo.  
Tre perché Sebastian Smythe aveva capito che se si prendeva Hunter allora anche Sookie era inclusa nel pacchetto, che lui la volesse o meno.

Durante il giorno la routine era la stessa, fatta di lunghe conversazioni mentali che venivano prontamente origliate, ma la notte si ritrovavano nel letto di uno dei due senza vestiti a darci dentro come se ne andasse della loro vita.  
Poi la mattina dopo si vestivano e si comportavano come se non fosse accaduto nulla e non c’era nessun accenno a quello che era accaduto.  
Hunter Clarington non sapeva perché improvvisamente preferisse gli uomini, anche se il discorso era più complicato. Aveva provato con dei porno, e delle foto, ma niente, sentiva solo fastidio e una leggera nausea mentre bastava che per un secondo pensasse a Sebastian,a i suoi occhi, alle sue mani che lo toccavano senza pudore e a come i loro corpi sembravano essere stati creati per essere uniti e subito il suo corpo reagiva costringendolo a prendere dei respiri profondo se era in compagnia o a correre in bagno se era da solo. La soluzione era evidente: non gli piacevano gli uomini, gli piaceva solo Sebastian e doveva fare i conti con quella verità.

Aveva richiamato Jason, che non era stato di nessuno aiuto, Claude, che si era limitato a chiedergli come fosse Sebastian e lui aveva chiuso la conversazione, Rocky, che aveva avuto un mezzo attacco isterico, Lafayette che gli aveva chiesto cosa esattamente volesse e per ultimo Bill Compton che si era limitato a consigliargli di godersi la gioventù e la vita. Inoltre doveva scegliere il college e aspettava la risposta della LSUS, dalla Tulane e soprattutto dalla Loyola e aveva deciso che avrebbe affrontato la sua vita sentimentale dopo aver messo ordine in quella accademica che per fortuna non era andata in pezzi con lo scandalo degli steroidi, e di quello doveva ringraziare nonno fata, come sempre.

Sebastian Smythe d’altra parte non si sentiva meglio, solo che lui aveva le idee leggermente più chiare. Che fosse attratto da Hunter era qualcosa che anche i muri della Dalton, specialmente quelli della sua stanza, sapevano anche troppo bene, ma c’era di più. Non era solo curiosità, anche se quella giocava la sua parte, o semplice interesse derivante dal sesso, c’era qualcosa di più. Cosa fosse Sebastian non sapeva definirlo, era così diverso da quello che aveva provato per Richard Hardi, il suo professore di letteratura quando viveva ancora a Parigi nonché l’unico uomo che avesse realmente amato prima che la scoperta della loro tresca mettesse fine alla carriera di Hardi. Quello era stato a metà tra il desiderio di una figura paterna, la trasgressione e la passione ma quello che provava per Hunter era diverso, era un sentimento più maturo e consapevole che in alcuni momenti, quando dormivano abbracciati per esempio, lo spaventava ma allo stesso tempo adorava quella sensazione anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso.

Sookie li seguiva ed era stata lei a consigliare ad Hunter di mostrare a Sebastian cosa fosse in grado di fare e avevano passato una serata con Sebastian che lo osservava mentre lanciava sfere di luce, come gli aveva detto Hunter per farlo bisogna pensare a brutti ricordi e lui ne aveva così tanti e quelle parole lo avevano riempito di un desiderio di protezione così grande che credeva che l’altro prima o poi se ne sarebbe accorto.

Quella mattina Hunter era tornato nel suo letto, ormai letto di Clarence da quando il felino ci si era trasferito, e aveva sentito la vibrazione del cellulare. << Leggi cosa dice e poi lasciami dormire >> disse Sebastian ancora assonnato mentre lui leggeva il mittente e lo lanciava sul letto dell’altro.  
<< È mia zia, leggi tu per me >> gli rispose mentre cercava una camicia pulita nell’armadio. “ Affacciati alla finestra “ gli lesse Sebastian e si sentì invadere da un brutto presentimento.  Lentamente Hunter si avvicinò alla finestra e sbirciò verso l’estero poi abbassarsi di colpo terrorizzato, perché capitavano tutte a lui?

<< Che cosa hai visto di così spaventoso? >> gli chiese Sebastian sarcastico mentre si alzava, indossava solo l’intimo e per un attimo Hunter indugiò sul corpo dell’altro, dal collo ai fianchi pensando a come l’altro si stringeva a lui quando scopavano, a come le mani di Sebastian lo graffiassero, a come i suoi fianchi si adattassero alle sue mani, a come fosse sensibile quando gli sfiorava l’interno coscia.  
<< Tutti, ci sono tutti >> rispose prima di prendere coraggio e aprire la finestra.  
Sebastian rimase sorpreso da sentire quelle urla, nel cortile doveva esserci almeno un esercito e se per ipotesi qualcuno stava dormendo beh … ora non più. << Che cos’è? >> chiese ad Hunter che appariva imbarazzatissimo, la progenie di Satana in forma di gatto si era addormentata sul cuscino e lo guardava sornione.  
<< Bon Temps, tutta Bon Temps, o almeno quella che conta … sono qui per il mio diploma >> fu la risposta dell’altro che lo fece sghignazzare.

***

Nel suo personale elenco delle umiliazioni Hunter Clarington era sicuro che l’arrivo di mezza Bon Temps per festeggiare il suo diploma sarebbe finito non tra i primi tre ma direttamente al primo posto.  
Non appena era sceso era stato subito circondato e poi riempito di abbracci, specialmente da Jason e da Adilyn che non aveva fatto altro che stringersi a lui mentre tutti si complimentavano con lui per il diploma e per l’università, era entrato alla Loyola, la Loyola, l’università più celebre di tuta la Louisiana.

<< Il nonno conosce gente importante >> gli aveva rivelato il cugino Claude prima di consegnargli una lettera, e se ricordava bene gente famosa si incontrava nel … locale di suo cugino fata.  
<< Chi hai dovuto ricattare questa volta? >> gli chiese prima che Arlene ed Holly lo abbracciassero. << Nessuno, ho solo fatto sapere che avevamo delle foto >> fu la risposta di Claude prima di accennare un passo di danza con Adilyn che gli sorrise prima di unirsi a lui.  
<< Sei un bastardo Claude Crane >> rispose cercando di non ridere, per tutti loro era ancora il piccolo Hunter Savoy, tuttofare estivo al Merlotte’s, nipote di Sookie e Jason e gli andava bene, la Dalton e prima di essa l’accademia militare avevano portato alla luce un altro lato della sua personalità che teneva ben separato dalla Louisiana e dalla sua vita lì.

<< Mai come te cugino, ho saputo dello scandalo, veramente divertente >> gli rispose Claude prima che sentissero qualcuno che fischiettava “ Dixieland “ e alzassero lo sguardo, alla loro finestra c’era Sebastian con indosso solo i pantaloni e che li stava osservando sornione. << “I _wish I was in Dixie, Hooray! Hooray! In Dixie Land I'll take my stand, to live and die in Dixie_ “ ora fate un bel sorriso  >> disse Sebastian prima di scattare una foto col cellulare  e Hunter in quel momento avrebbe veramente voluto seppellirsi.  
<< È lui, vero? È lui? >> gli chiese Aidlyn prima di raggiungere Rocky e sussurrargli alcune parole all’orecchio e Hunter vide chiaramente l’altro ridacchiare. << Non so a cosa ti stia riferendo, fata >> rispose, a vederla sembrava sua coetanea, invece Adilyn aveva appena otto anni, stupidi geni fatati. << Mi ha detto che trova il tuo ragazzo attraente e che vuole conoscerlo >> gli rispose Rocky poco prima che anche sua madre e Nicole si accorgessero di Sebastian, era rovinato pensò, rovinato.

<< È davvero simpatico, forse un po’ sarcastico >> disse Adilyn, e poteva saperlo solo in un modo pensò Hunter geloso, un conto era Sookie, ma Adilyn … no, no e ancora no. << Esci dalla sua testa >> le disse prima di abbracciare Lafayette.  
<< Non sarai mica geloso? O forse si >> rispose Adilyn prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia ed entrare alla Dalton … una fata alla Dalton, ora poteva anche morire si disse, le aveva viste tutte.

<< Sono … particolari, ma siete tutti così nel sud? >> gli chiese Sebastian quando riuscì a liberarsi di tutti loro in caffetteria e a raggiungere l’altro nella loro stanza. << Come sono non ti deve riguardare >> rispose sulla difensiva mentre Clarence si divertiva a disegnare un otto perfetto tra le sue gambe.  
<< Non stavo dicendo nulla di male, ma … sono invadenti >> agli occhi di Sebastian Smythe che almeno quindici persone avessero preso l’aereo e si fossero fatte un volo di diverse ore per assistere ad una semplice cerimonia dei diplomi era qualcosa a cui non aveva mai assistito, o nella sua famiglia c’era carenza d’affetto o gli altri eccedevano o anche Hunter in quegli anni si era davvero fatto ben volere, ma la prima ipotesi gli sembrò la più naturale.

<< Sono persone del sud, della Louisiana, Nicole è californiana ma tutti gli altri sono dei perfetti cajun >> rispose lui con un sorriso prima di notare a lettera che si trovava sulla scrivania del più alto.  
Veloce si avvicinò e riconobbe lo stemma blu e rosso della Loyola.

<< Con chi sei andato a letto per entrare alla Loyola? >> chiese, soltanto immaginare qualcuno come Sebastian nell’università privata più esclusiva della Louisiana era inimmaginabile. << Con nessuno, a quanto sembra tua zia deve un favore ad una certa … Amelia Broadway e … è evidente, no? >> gli rispose Sebastian, e dietro quel sarcasmo Hunter lesse dell’altro, ben consapevole che Sebastian avrebbe negato fino alla morte il vero motivo.

<<Molto, la Loyola è un’università cattolica, sai che vuol dire, vero? >> chiese, c’erano sempre la Tulane e la LSU a Shrevport, quella come ultima spiaggia. << Io sono cattolico … almeno credo, di sicuro sono stato battezzato >> fu la risposta dell’altro, sarebbero stati anni duri, se lo sentiva.  
<< Se lo dici tu … e ora attento, vorranno confederarti >> rispose prima di baciare l’altro dolcemente, lo avrebbero fatto, li conosceva tutti fin troppo bene.


	8. Epilogue

Non era stato facile i primi tempi quando avevano iniziato a frequentare la Loyola. C’erano così tante menti e tutti pensavano sempre a qualcosa, che fosse una festa di una confraternita o gli appunti della lezioni appena frequentata, così tanti pensieri che convogliavano nella sua mente che il primo anno Hunter Clarington temette seriamente di impazzire. E se non fosse stato per Sebastian sarebbe probabilmente portato via con la camicia di forza.  
Quando capiva che era giunto al limite della sopportazione Sebastian gli si avvicinava e lo stringeva a sé, senza dirgli nulla, aprendogli la sua mente, la mente di Sebastian era il luogo migliore dove rifugiarsi quando le altre diventavano semplicemente troppe, inoltre come l’altro gli aveva confessato non riusciva a stare a lungo senza le loro conversazioni telepatiche e la sua presenza nella sua testa, e la cosa lo lusingava. Potevano restare abbracciati per minuti interi prima che lui si decidesse a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi.

Inoltre c’erano le feste che andavano trascorse obbligatoriamente a Bon Temps, Willa Burrell li andava a prendere e lei ed Hunter scoppiarono a ridere quando Sebastian Smythe aveva confessato di non aver mai viaggiato con l’Anubis. Il primo vampiro che ha conosciuto è stata Violet, capiscilo aveva risposto lui a Willa prima che l’aereo partisse. A Bon Temps seguivano una sorta di routine che alla lunga diveniva gradevole.  
La mattina Hunter e Sookie prendevano il sole per poi andare al Merlotte’s dove Sebastian aveva il suo tavolo, Arlene aveva quasi cacciato il reverendo Daniels perché si era seduto al suo posto, e sia lei che Holly si comportavano come due madri con lui, come se non avessero i loro figli a cui badare.

Ci furono solo due crisi, relativamente piccole.  
La prima riguardava Claude Crane che si era messo in testa che si sarebbe scopato Sebastian e siccome era un fae … trovarli sul divano ad amoreggiare con i pantaloni abbassati fu un colpo che per un intero minuto lo annichilì specialmente a causa dello sguardo beffardo di Claude e di quello colpevole di Sebastian. Claude era un fae, una brava persone almeno finché non si parlava di sesso, questo Hunter lo sapeva bene eppure niente gli impedì di colpire Claude ben sapendo che non gli avrebbe fatto nulla.

La seconda, più grave, riguardò indirettamente Willa. Hunter non gli dava spiegazioni, semplicemente c’erano dei giorni in cui spariva e poi tornava ferito e rispondeva alle domande di Sebastian con negazioni che non convincevano l’altro, lo faccio per proteggerti gli aveva sussurrato una sera che erano a New Orleans ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Quando iniziarono i sogni erotici Hunter Clarington non disse nulla, se avesse parlato avrebbe dovuto rivelare a Sebastian perché avesse bevuto sangue di vampiro e come aveva imparato ci sono cose che è meglio dimenticare. I sogni erano semplici e riuscì a tenerli nascosti per tre settimane quando per sbaglio li trasmise a Sebastian una notte dopo una sessione di sesso appagante e impegnativa, come pensò per un istante erano sogni di un’educanda in confronto a quelli che aveva avuto da adolescente su Violet ma non cambiava la situazione.

 

<< Voglio solo che tu abbia una vita normale, è chiedere troppo? >> gli domandò Hunter quel giorno sulla veranda di casa.  
<< Io non voglio una vita normale, io voglio te >> fu la risposta di Sebastian, se c’era qualcosa che odiava era sentirsi escluso dalla vita dell’altro, e dalla sua mente, odiava i momenti in cui Hunter spariva assieme a Sookie, Adilyn e gli altri, vivano sotto lo stesso tetto ma rivoleva la comunione di menti che avevano avuto ai tempi della Dalton.

<< Non capisci che lo sto facendo per il tuo bene, tu non vuoi avere a che fare con quello che io sono … per questo ti lascio >> fu la replica di Hunter che lo lasciò impietrito. Proprio perché lo amava Hunter aveva paura per lui, fae, vampiri, mutaforma ed animali mannari per non parlare del resto, no, se davvero amava Sebastian doveva fargli vivere la sua vita, una vita in cui e la sua componente fata non erano contemplate: per questo chiese a Violet di cancellargli i loro ricordi. Lo chiese a lei perché Willa, Jessica e persino James si erano detti contrari a quello, Violet era l’unica abbastanza forte da farlo.

Sookie ebbe un mezzo attacco isterico alla notizia che qualcuno che viveva a casa sua da quattro anni semplicemente non l’avrebbe riconosciuta, Jason e Violet ebbero un feroce litigio che culminò nella loro migliore scopata ma pur sempre un litigio, e Portia Bellfleur si lagnò pubblicamente al Merlotte’s di aver perso il suo miglior parificante ma non gl’importava, se quello era il prezzo per la salvezza di Sebastian allora Hunter Clarington, nato Hunter Savoy, l’avrebbe pagato di buon grado.

 

Non aveva pensato che sarebbe accaduto ma quando a New Orleans rivede Sebastian prima maledisse Violet Mazurski e poi … aspettò. A quanto sembrava se era destino che si conoscessero allora occorreva farlo bene. Sebastian non si chiese perché l’altro sapesse che metteva cognac nel caffè, che per compleanno gli avesse regalato l’ultimo romanzo di Grangè o perché durante il sesso Hunter sapeva esattamente come toccarlo, dove toccarlo e riusciva a farlo godere come non gli era mai capitato, come fosse possibile che Hunter lo conoscesse così a fondo se non si erano mai incontrati, e uno come lui Sebastian lo avrebbe certamente ricordato.

Fu Jason a mettere in moto il tasto rewind chiedendo ad Hunter se lui e Violet potevano conoscere la ragazza che stava frequentando. << Cosa ti fa pensare che frequenti una ragazza? >> gli chiese mentre accarezzava Clarence sul divano del salotto di suo zio.  
<< Perché ti sono sempre piaciute le donne, e tu non frequentavi Sebastian, lo ami di quell’amore che ti fa dimenticare le tue passate convinzioni >> gli rispose Violet dalla cucina e sul momento Hunter non si chiese perché la polacca avesse parlato al presente.  
Fu imbarazzante quella cena da Emeril’s, con Jason che per poco non aveva avuto un infarto e Violet che per la prima volta nella sua non - vita era imbarazzata. << Sicuro che non si ricordi di noi? >> gli chiese Jason preoccupato non appena Sebastian si allontanò per fumare seguito da Violet.  
<< Sicuro … non si ricorda di me >> rispose lui, tutto quello era una tortura vedere ogni giorno Sebastian e ricordarsi che aveva fatto modificato ben cinque anni della sua vita, che non ricordasse i pic nic con Adilyn e Rocky, le serate al Merlotte’s tra cui la festa della loro laurea,o le volte che si recavano al Fangtasia e ballavano fino all’alba sotto lo sguardo di Pam.

<< Non sono sicuro che questa sia una buona idea Hunter, sai bene … >> Hunter non seppe mai perché tutto quello per suo zio non fosse una buona idea perché proprio in quel momento Sebastian gli batté sulla spalla, lui si voltò e ricevette un ceffone in piena faccia di fronte a tutti.  
Ricordava, furono gli occhi a dirglielo, Violet doveva averlo indotto a ricordare pensò prima di alzarsi e correre dietro all’altro.

 

<< Ti sei divertito vero? A cosa cazzo pensavi quando lo hai fatto? Tu … tu hai giocato con la mia mente assieme a quella pazza! >> gli urlò Sebastian mentre stava cercando le chiavi della macchina. L’ho fatto per te, non sai quante volte ho temuto che ti trovassero, e ho fatto le mie scelte, hai avuto due anni senza problemi e mi ringrazi così? Pensò prima di entrare in contatto con l’altro, quanto gli era mancato entrare in contatto con la mente dell’altro. Smettila, non … non puoi farmi questo, per sei mesi hai finto di non conoscermi e ora questo, smettila gli arrivò in risposta; non sapeva perché stava facendo quello, sapeva solo che voleva Sebastian e questa volta non l’avrebbe perso. No, io ti amo e per questo l’ho fatto … sono per un sedicesimo fata dannazione, era l’unico modo per proteggerti, era per questo che lo aveva fatto si era detto, perché lo amava anche se nel profondo c’era dell’altro. Era vigliaccheria non l’aver diviso il suo mondo con l’altro? O semplice spirito di sopravvivenza? Non lo sapeva ma da quando aveva rivisto gli altri aveva deciso di tenere Sebastian lontano da Faery e non si pentiva di quella scelta.  
Hai un modo strano di intendere l’amore Hunter Savoy gli arrivò come risposta e sorrise, Sebastian l’aveva chiamato con il suo vero cognome solamente due volte, compresa quella. Sono in parte fata rispose prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro sperando che non si allontanasse.  
<< Portami a Bon Temps, ora >> gli sussurrò Sebastian e lui sorrise raggiante.

 

Il ritorno con Jason che guidava fu tra i più imbarazzanti, almeno a detta di Jason Stackhouse.  
Sembrava quasi che volessero recuperare il tempo perso, e da come si toccavano e si baciavano erano sulla buona strada, almeno quando Hunter fece stendere Sebastian sui sedili posteriori Jason pensò che non li avrebbero arrestati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. << O la smettete o scopate >> disse Violet esasperata prima che Jason alzasse gli occhi al cielo.

Non persero tempo non appena Jason li lasciò di fronte casa di Sookie che quella sera era assente, il tempo di aprire la porta ed erano già nel corridoio a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, con Hunter che non smetteva di toccarlo e di entrare e uscire dalla sua mente, quanto gli era mancato farlo e quanto era mancato a Sebastian quel contatto così intimo e totale con l’altro, la fusione totale del corpo e della mente che aveva sempre avuto con Hunter.  
La seconda volta fu sul divano, con Hunter disteso e Sebastian sopra di lui che si muoveva gemendo il suo nome mentre lui non riusciva a fare altro che ansimare; e infine fu nella prima stanza che trovarono al primo piano, che solo dopo si rivelò essere quella di Sookie ma ad Hunter non poteva importare di meno, non mentre stringeva Sebastian a sé e l’altro gli graffiava la schiena.

<< Resta … la tua mente dentro la mia mi era mancata >> gli sussurrò Sebastian mentre riposavano sul letto di Sookie Stackhouse. << Mi era mancato questo …  ho avuto paura, per questo ho fatto quel che ho fatto >> rispose Hunter mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli. << Comprensibile, qualcuno ha sentito la mia mancanza? >> fu la domanda dell’altro. << Tutti, Portia sarà felice di rivederti … ti considerava il suo miglior praticante, in quanto ad Arlene ed Holly … non vedono l’ora di tornare a viziarti >> rispose prima che il sonno lo cogliosse.

 

Fu strano per tutti ma col tempo si riabituarono, se erano sopravvissuti ad un serial killer, una menade, le streghe e agli infaetti potevano sopravvivere anche a quello disse Sam durante la festa di benvenuto che diedero al Merlotte’s, dove ci fu anche l’annuncio della gravidanza di Adilyn, Andy Bellfleur non la prese bene tanto che dovettero chiamare l’ambulanza mentre Sebastian e Jason cercavano di farlo rinvenire e Holly ceffonava Rocky di fronte a tutti.

Tre giorni dopo Hunter lo portò a Red Ditch, e non aprì bocca  finché non furono al parco. << Vedi quell’uomo con quei due bambini? >> gli chiese prima di sedersi sull’erba. << Ti assomiglia molto, è per caso anche lui un fae? >> gli chiese Sebastian prima di stendersi accanto all’altro, l’uomo doveva avere sui quarant’’anni e la somiglianza con Hunter era impressionante. << No, è mio padre , Remy Savoy >> fu la semplice risposta.  
<< Non alzarti, lui … non si ricorda di me >> aggiunse cercando di controllarsi, lo avevano deciso tutti loro, aveva solo dieci anni ma non voleva che suo padre soffrisse per causa sua e se si fosse scoperto dei suoi poteri c’era la possibilità che qualcuno lo scoprisse, quella volta se n’era incaricata Jessica e poi nonno fata gli aveva scelto il suo nuovo cognome.  
<< Gli hai fatto la stessa cosa che hai fatto a me? >> gli chiese Sebastian scandalizzato. << I federali ci avevano quasi scoperto, Nicole era a capo di un comitato e … dovevo >> rispose osservando Remy, essere un telepate faceva schifo.

 

<< Ho sentito che Portia ti farà socio >> disse mentre si godevano il sole sulla spiaggia, passare il week end a Biloxi.  
<< Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto >> gli rispose Sebastian mentre osservava il mare, non era ancora tempo di mare ma avevano bisogno di staccare per qualche giorno. << Dobbiamo comprare un regalo per il battesimo del figlio di Adilyn >> mormorò, Holly ed Andy non avevano preso bene la notizia ma quel che è fatto è fatto si disse.

Lui era impegnato a disegnare sulla sabbia ad occhi chiusi quando sentì quelle parole: << Mi vuoi sposare? >> e per un istante fu convinto di aver sentito male, negli ultimi tempi ci aveva pensato anche lui, ma si era immaginato qualcosa di più eclatante, una cena in qualche ristorante di Shrevport, una festa al Merlotte’s e perché no al decennale della dalton? Certamente non in un pomeriggio di marzo sulla spiaggia eppure per qualche motivo dopo che ebbe assorbito le stranezze di quella proposta tutto gli sembrò sensato.  
Si, ti voglio sposare rispose mentalmente, le loro conversazioni più importanti erano state telepatiche e gli sembrò giusto che anche quella lo fosse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi portavo dietro questo plottamento da quando l'estate scorsa mentre guardavo la Season 3 di TB ho scoperto che il figlio di Hadley, la cugina di Sookie, si chiama Hunter Savoy, pensa che ti ripensa ( complice X Men 2 ) ho elaborato questa trama. Poi è arrivata l'Huntbastian week e siccome questo mese sono piena di impegni ma volevo lo stesso partecipare ho deciso di buttarla giù. Per chi non consocesse TB l'unico personaggio qui attivo sarà Sookie, in quanto al cognome ... Diana vostra ha una spiegazione soddisfacente. Vi basti sapere che Hunter è per metà fata dunque è un telepate ed ha la come l lumocinesi, ossia le sfere di luce. Alcune cose, pochissime, saranno prese dai libri e altre, la maggior part parte, dal tf.  
> Questa minilong sarà sui 6/7 capitoli e conto di postarla ogni 2/3 giorni, causa impegni di real life.Il corsivo ovviamente sono i pensieri, tra cui la conversazione telepatica tra Hunter e Sookie. A causa della 7x03 ci sarà un piccolo cambiamento nei capitoli successivi


End file.
